wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
The Animus's Bracelet
adventure fanfic. takes place in an alternate world/timeline. warning: this fanfic may include violence Chapter 1: Harbor "Why would I do that?" Harbor asked, looking up from his scroll to look at his older brother, who held a stick in one talon, raising it in the air about chin level. "Oh, don't act stupid." Caspian said. "Why wouldn't you do it? Back a bunch of years ago, we did this all the time. Besides, imagine if you were an animus. Wouldn't that be amazing?" His eyes sparkled as he grinned. "All that power. All that fame." "There hasn't been a Seawing animus in years." Harbor grumbled, looking back down at his scroll, nudging his tail through the sand. "Why don't ''you ''try doing it?" "Haven't you been paying any attention to what I've been saying?" Caspian growled. "I have tried, and obviously I'm not a animus. If I was, you wouldn't see me hiding it." The younger Dragonet raised his head and made a thoughtful expression. "True," he nodded. "Fine, if it'll make you happy, put the stick down. I'll do it." Caspian smiled and put the stick down on the sandy beach. Harbor sat up, and stared at the very unremarkable stick that Caspian had picked up from the ground. This whole thing was silly. Harbor would have expected Caspian to be more logical, but then again, his brother was always trying to win fame and gold, and those things didn't come with common sense. Not bothering to get any closer to the stick, Harbor put a show into waving his talons, and said in a mock-wizard voice, "Stick from the bushes, I enchant you to rise up and give my brother, Caspian one single wack in the head." Harbor smirked when he glanced to see Caspian glare daggers at him, but then crouch away, staring at the stick. He had to hold in a snort. The two brothers sat in silence for a moment, staring at the stick. It didn't even twitch. Harbor rolled his eyes. "Do you see what I-" He was interrupted by something whisking away from right in front of him, barreling towards Caspian. --- Harbor yawned as he raised his head from his sea anemone bed, bubbles sprouting from his mouth to rise to the top of his room. He stretched, flicked his ears, and opened his eyes lazily. Sunshine shone in from his glassless windows, telling him the sun was up and bright on this particular day. He got up, figuring it was probably best for him to get his day started. Harbor wandered over to one of the open windows, in order to look out. If he stuck his head out and looked up, he could see the sunbeams reflecting on the water surface above. Even the fishes seemed to be just waking up, only a few here and there, swimming slowly and peacefully. ''I wonder what time it is, ''he thought passively. It seemed to be early, just judging by the faint light. Even then, Apidae could drop off at any time. His thoughts were met by silence. He scrunched his snout up, confused, but then shook his head. He was most likely just being given the silent treatment, as usual. His eyes wandered to the mirror that laid perched on his wall, and he swam over to it. ''Ah yes, ''he thought as he looked at his reflection, ''I still look amazing. ''The mirror captured his seafoam green scales, the glint of the silver piercing in his ear, his razor sharp, pearly white teeth in his wide grin... Wait a minute. There was something very wrong with this picture. Harbor looked down at his wrist, only to be greeted with no jewelry.Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Fanfictions (Fanon) Category:Genre (Adventure) Category:Mature Content Category:Content (MKDragonet)